


A Cat Café that would never be

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, but i thought to at least post this since i worked hard on it, i won't update this every, since im no longer into voltron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “So you were the one who got him to sign up?” Allura pondered from where she was. Shiro turned his head to give his attention to Allura. She turned off the water, and in a dramatic turn, she swooned against the sink, her arm lying on the edge for support, the back of her left hand hovering closely over her head. “His knight in shining armour.” Her voice was singsong like as she pulled on the notes for dramatic effect.
“What.” Allura frowned, frown-pouted to be more precise.
“Pidge sent me a text this morning detailing of how one of her roommates was looped into joining the student association and I quote ‘made a contract with the devil that looks like an angel’ and ‘the knight in shining armour’s name remains a mystery.’” Allura had become far more adept in her usage of air quotation marks and Shiro was beginning to regret introducing her to Keith. At first he regretted it because they got on each other nerves, for the first day. That was when suddenly the situation did a 180 and they became friends. It was probably because of their shared interest in witchcraft, probably. Shiro’s face remained neutral.
Allura found herself more and more dismayed by the minute.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi! sorry this isn't finished nor will it ever be continued for that matter. Voltron fandom has been terrible to me and made my ocd a lot worse than it needed to be and hell i even tried to kill myself 3 times. so i've decided to give a middle finger to the fandom. but none of that really matters. If you want to know, I'm a lot better now and at peace with everything. 
> 
> I just wanted to post this, get it off my chest and for everyone else to enjoy. I'll put more notes about the au at the end. and if u want to know in full detail, im sure you'll be able to find it on tumblr.

It was a bitter summer day. He wasn't sure why he started today so early in the morning while his roommates were lounging about until noon or three. He wasn't sure why there had been an error in his schedule. He wasn't even sure as to why he found himself in front of the student association, at loss for words.

 

Okay well he knew why he found himself in front of the student association. He found himself gravitating towards what seemed like the power couple of a lifetime. Oh so charming, yet oh so terrifying. Both had white hair in various forms, one looked as soft as clouds while the other had the starch contrast of black on white, so out of place, defying all laws of gravity, and yet would seem weird without.

 

It was mostly the girl he found himself gravitating towards, her eyes were like shining stars and her teeth as bright as the moon. She had dark skin and wore soft pastel clothes that complimented her skin tone so well. Wonderful aesthetic choice on her part. Honestly he was charmed. So very, very charmed. She tucked the loss strands of hair behind her ear, curtly waved to her co-participant and exited the small glass room, coffee in hand, pastel beauty disappearing in a haze. Yes she was beautiful and Lance was starstruck. So starstruck he never heard the footsteps of the person walking up behind him.

 

The man to well... Hot damn he was once again left breathless. He had dark eyes he could easily find himself lost in, a scar across his nose that screamed ‘mystery’, a Doritos build, and he was not one to judge, but damn, Chris Evans had nothing on the person standing right in front of him. This person was Captain America Material. Lance certified.

 

“Are you here to join the student association?” His smile was small and sweet and his voice warm and sincere and fuck he was a sucker for glasses god damn it. He couldn't even respond. Here was the person he didn't even know the name of, holding up a sign up sheet to join a shitty student association. A shitty student association he would end up joining. A shitty student association that a man smiled at him for joining, thanking him kindly and wishing him a good day, that he could also drop by tomorrow at any time, to meet Allura. 

 

He assumed Allura was the white haired goddess. Lance nodded his head nervously, running off back to the apartment, whatever he had wanted to do forgotten. His roommates looked to him confused as he panted behind the slammed door, looking disoriented and confused.

 

Hunk and Pidge looked to one another perplexed.

 

“Uh… is everything okay Lance?” Hunk, ever so kind Hunk, always the one to break the ice.

 

“I just made a contract with the devil that looked like an angel.” Lance spoke breathlessly.

 

“Alright then.” Pidge immediately returned to their book, realizing what ever had just happened was not in any way noteworthy to her. Hunk frowned and decided to allow Lance to elaborate on his forsaken contract. 

 

And that was how Hunk found himself laughing at Lance for the rest of the morning, the afternoon (only cut short by class) and the evening, all through the day really. While they were at the grocery market picking food for supper, pushing around Pidge in the basket like the big baby she wanted to be -- “Pidge you're 21 years old” “yeah and you're 19, Lance, but you're not hearing me yell team baby every 20 seconds.” “I'm almost 20” “you got me there” -- during the checkout and the cooking and the movie marathon. 

 

The fact that Lance had found himself so taken by a single person (two, Lance reminded him, but that only made things worse on his end) to join the student association? When Lance had only been cursing it out mere hours before? Cruel irony how Hunk loved thee. 

 

“Anyway, what was their name, we need to know your knight in shining armour.” Pidge had an idea of who it might be, she knew the people in the student association, it's not like she hadn't been here for 2 years already only to switch out of her program because it sucked. Why she decided Russian Literature was a good idea to major in, she will never know. 

 

“I… oh you got to be ducking me!” Pidge raised an eyebrow, always so amused that Lance found the need to censor himself around one of the most foul mouthed people of all time, or censor themselves when none of his young impressionable siblings were around. An older brother type through and through. 

 

“So no name?” Hunk asked. Pidge hummed in unison.

 

“No name.” Lance sounded like he was personally berating himself. “Though one of them was Allura, devil contractor dressed like an angel still has no name.”

 

Oh yes. Allura. Pidge grinned. Ever so lovely and charming Allura. Yeah no she would definitely not be interested in Lance. Romantically. Platonically though, well Pidge feared for her life. Meaning the devil was probably Shiro. For some reason associating Shiro with the devil was one of the most amusing things she had heard in her entire life. Oh man, if she didn't want them to ask questions she'd break out laughing and crying.

 

“Well maybe you can find out tomorrow? You have like a 3 hour break tomorrow right?” Hunk found himself resting his head on Pidge’s lap, only to be neatly pushed onto the floor. The blankets came tumbling down with him. He rubbed his head and glared up to the older girl, she only shrugged with a sheepish grin. He gathered up the blankets and moved to Lance’s side, who allowed him to rest against him without any complaints, actually Hunk was positive Lance didn't even notice anymore when he did this. It had just become Their Thing™. 

 

“I kind of wanted to come back here and power nap.” He mumbled to himself like a child who had been wrongfully wronged or who had been caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

 

“It's just like, one day. Lance. Live. Lance live.”

 

“I knew introducing you to Love Live was going to be my greatest regret.” He grabbed the blankets Hunk had cocooned himself in the burrito wrap. It was now a burrito panini. Pidge snorted as she grabbed some popcorn from the bowl beside her and threw it in Lance’s direction. On instinct he opened his mouth and caught the popcorn. 

 

Hunk looked up to Lance from where he was laying against his chest.

 

“Pidge does have a point, I mean what could go wrong?” Hunk attempted to rise courage and enthusiasm. 

 

“I get catfished again.” The quick fire monotone response only made Hunk frown.

 

“Lance, for one, the student association isn't the Internet. Two, I mean, you took a chance. A really bad chance, but still. A chance?” Pidge wasn't exactly sure if she was being helpful, from the corner of her eye she could see Hunk’s gestures for her to shut up. 

 

There was a long pause of silence where Hunk and Pidge stared back between each other and Lance.

 

“Okay I'll go,” there was a sign of relief, “BUT.” And there was the groan. Lance looked to his two roommates mildly offended. “Okay, rude. Anyway, but you guys have to let me pick the group Halloween costume, and you can’t complain.” Lance eagerly awaited the response.

 

“Deal.” Was Pidge’s quick reply.

 

“Uh Pidge I'm not-” Hunk’s worries were immediately silenced as he sadly watched the agreement handshake between the two friends. Here was to fear. Or something.

 

Cafeteria coffee tasted terrible, Lance still drank it though. He still drank it. Yet oddly, the one Allura had prepared for him tasted wonderful. It smelled nice… like French vanilla. He sat awkwardly across from her, when she looked at him, he flashed her that trademark flirtatious smirk, but she only rolled her eyes. 

 

Other people passed in and out of the glass room, an older man named Coran, who chatted amiably with Allura, another man, one Lance presumed was her father from the similarities, and a few others. Someone named Nyma who encouraged his flirtatious advances, Rolo, and a shy person named Shay. He absentmindedly commented how her hijab looked nice and she seemed rather surprised by the compliment, but smiled kindly, thanking him. He grasped the coffee between his knees.

 

“Lance is your name, correct?” It was the first words Allura spoke to him, or more like the first actual sentence and not just hushing for him to stop flirting or something along those line.

 

“Yup, and the-” before he could further embarrass himself with horrid flirtatious advances, Allura made a loud coughing noise. Surprised by the interruption, there was the obvious pause of processing before quick recomposition. Allura raised her eyebrow, but digressed.

 

“So what interested you in joining the student association?” She eagerly asked, clipboard firmly resting on her lap, a curious glimmer in her eyes.

 

Finding himself on the spot, the gears in his head began to spin, once again processing, formulating a way to explain what he wanted. It was kind of hard to tell her point blank ‘oh the hot guy who you work with? Do you guys work together? Anyway the hot guy kind of forced me to join and here I am because I have trouble saying no to people I think are hot. Did I mention he was hot? Also your breathtaking’. She patiently awaited his answer with baited breath.

 

“Well I-” before he could finish he had been interrupted, again, by the grinding of the door and the familiar voice from the other day, chatting along to Allura mindlessly, not even realizing Lance had been speaking seconds prior.

 

The person froze in their tracks when they noted the new presence in the room. He stood there like a deer in the headlights when both of Allura and Lance’s attention had switched to him. He turned his head to Lance.

 

“Sorry did I cut you off?” Lance shook his head as he reached for his bag. He slung it around his back and tugged it to make sure it was secure. 

 

“I got to go anyway,” he turned his head to Allura, “I've got to get to class.” She waved her hand, there was no need to apologize for education.

 

The person who had entered the room had awkwardly pushed themselves off to the side to allow Lance access to the door. Before Lance parted to class, the person stopped him.

 

“Sorry for not introducing myself yesterday, Takashi Shirogane, you can call me Shiro though.” He outstretched his right hand, Lance noted the metallic glimmer; a prosthetic. He hesitated only for a half a second before taking it graciously.

 

“Name’s Lance McClain Fuentes, linguist and astrophysicist extraordinaire.” He flashed Shiro one of his trademark smirks before finger gunning his way out of the office. As Lance breached the premises of the glass room, he clutched his chest, all of the embarrassment hitting him like a brick. 

 

He just.

 

Confused finger gunned his way out. He gave a throwback glance to the SA before hurrying his way up to class. 

 

Oh god should he even go back now? Already seated in class, he reached out to grab his drink and quickly realized. He had forgotten it. In the SA room. He groaned. The only good coffee in the entire goddamn school. Way to go his ADHD ass. 

 

Allura watched Lance shuffle off rather amused by the finger gunning. She looked to where he had previously been seated, the forgotten coffee sadly weeping. She picked it up and dumped what remained of the drink into the small sink they had. She turned on the water and rinsed out the mug.

 

“So you were the one who got him to sign up?” Allura pondered from where she was. Shiro turned his head to give his attention to Allura. She turned off the water, and in a dramatic turn, she swooned against the sink, her arm lying on the edge for support, the back of her left hand hovering closely over her head. “His knight in shining armour.” Her voice was singsong like as she pulled on the notes for dramatic effect.

 

“What.” Allura frowned, frown-pouted to be more precise.

 

“Pidge sent me a text this morning detailing of how one of her roommates was looped into joining the student association and I quote ‘made a contract with the devil that looks like an angel’ and ‘the knight in shining armour’s name remains a mystery.’” Allura had become far more adept in her usage of air quotation marks and Shiro was beginning to regret introducing her to Keith. At first he regretted it because they got on each other nerves, for the first day. That was when suddenly the situation did a 180 and they became friends. It was probably because of their shared interest in witchcraft, probably. Shiro’s face remained neutral.

 

Allura found herself more and more dismayed by the minute.

 

“Anyway I too should be heading off to class.” She began to pack the books into her bookbag. “Get to know him, if he's Pidge’s roommate he can't be a horrendous person. While flirtatiously annoying, there's a cute charm to it.”

 

“The cute charm of desperately trying?” Shiro replied all too knowingly. Allura nodded her head, an amused smile on her face. She clasped her hands.

 

“Oh, you know me oh so well!” She filled the last thing into her book bag before taking Shiro into a hug and kissing him on the cheek before winking and waving him off. “I have finances until 6, don't wait up for me, and tell Keith to save me a slice of pizza or so may the gods help me I will curse his ass.”

 

“I'll give him the heads up.” And Shiro found himself alone. He dropped his bag and sighed. It had been a long day for him as well and in all honesty he would have prefered to stay in bed all day. Yet he couldn't. He had things to do, responsibilities to uphold. He collapsed onto the couch and curled into himself. He reached for his phone and noted notifications from a few people. Notably Pidge and Keith. He skimmed through the notifications and unlocked his phone.

 

Keith was asking if he wanted him to pick him up, what exactly they wanted to do and where to order the pizza from. Easy reply. No, he would be taking the bus, marathon all the most corniest movies possible and order pizza from the usual, he would pick it up on the way. He also gave Allura’s memo. He closed his eyes and looked up to the ceiling. He was really tired. He wasn't expecting an immediate reply, Keith was still on his work shift. 

 

He rubbed his neck and decided to see what Pidge wanted of him. He knew Pidge for about as long as he knew Matt. He still had no idea why she decided to use Pidge as her prefered name, but he had a feeling it was due to that time when he was 6 when he and Matt had dressed her up as a pigeon for Halloween. Irony was never lost with her.

 

He scrolled through the contents and felt an amused exasperated smile grow onto his face.

 

**Oh shit that boi**

_ Ok so like did u or did u not meet a lanky kid yesterday, olive skin, dark blue eyes, dark brown hair, has a really catlike smile? _

 

_ So like I'm pretty sure u got my roommate Lance to sign up for the student association yesterday like ik 99% positive on this  _

 

_ Cause hot damn is he stars truck by u and Allura it's hilarious.  _

 

_ He called u a ‘devil in angel’s clothing’. Have u decided on ur Halloween costume already _

 

_ Cause I have suggestions.  _

 

_ Also like if Lance asks u for ur name multiple times, I mean u aren't going to be an ass about it cause like. Ur Shiro. But like he kind to him. _

 

_ Be _

 

_ The poor boy got catfished. _

 

_ Don't tell him I told u tens  _

 

_ That  _

 

Shiro smiled. Despite Pidge’s snarky attitude sometimes, she did care for her friends. She wasn't just some tiny gremlin like Keith thought she was. She was a tiny gremlin with a heart.  

 

_ Yes I did. _

 

_ Also I'll keep that in mind thank you for telling me. _

 

_ Also if you're asking me to dress up as a sexy devil for Halloween my answer is no. _

 

Not even two seconds later came the immediate reply.

 

_ Damnit. _

 

He turned off his phone and closed his eyes. Maybe he could take a 20 minute cat nap. Maybe he could finally be able to sleep. He rolled over onto his side. Yeah not with his luck it was not going to happen any time soon. At all. He opened his eyes slightly to peek a glance at the clock. 4:15pm. If he left now he could catch the next bus and be at Keith’s by 5:40. Yeah that seemed like a decent plan. He stretched out his stiff muscles and pocketed his phone. It was going to be a long night.

 

Allura twirled her hair as her teacher droned on. She wanted to be out as soon as possible. What was it? A week? 2 weeks in already? Quite frankly she was incredibly bored. Well more like she was bored because there was only two minutes left to the class, it was 5:38pm and she knew a slice of pizza and terrible movies were calling her name. She thanked the heavens that she was dismissed early. She packed her bags and dialed up Shiro, telling him she might be a bit earlier than expected. 

 

As the phone began to buzz, she made her way down the halls and down the stairs in an attempt to reach the parking lot. Or she was  _ hoping  _ to reach the parking lot until she walked into someone, making both them drop their things. Her cell went flying but luckily it didn't break and the person who she had tripped on caught her.

 

“Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?” Oh her luck. She groaned and was about to twist the person’s arm until she realized by the voice and the clothing the person who caught her was Lance. Didn't mean she had to find his flirting endearing. 

 

“It's a pleasure to see you again, Lance.” She pulled herself up and pushed away the dishevelled hair attacking her face. Something clicked for him and he rapidly let go while patting her shoulders. 

 

“Oh cheese,” Cheese? “Uh. Uh.”

 

“Allura.” She supplied.

 

“Gosh Allura you okay? Wait wait you dropped your phone, let me get that for-” she cut him off immediately, waving her hands dismissively.

 

“No, no. It's alright. I have this.” She picked up her phone and waved it in front him. Lance sighed contently, relieved that the phone had not been broken in its fall. There was a distant voice emanating from the speakers and Allura ended the call immediately. She'd get back to Shiro as soon as possible.

 

There was an awkward silence.

 

“Sooooo, you doing anything tonight?” There was a grin on his mouth and a wiggle in his eyebrows. Allura rolled her eyes, almost amused by this.

 

“As a matter of fact I am.” Lance’s face turned crestfallen. “Lance I'll tell you this right now. I'm not interested. Your charming, endearing and adorable, but you aren't my type.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“I hope we can still be friends.” She patted his shoulder reassuringly. He glanced to the hand, sighed with a resigned look and smiled. Not the actual response she was expecting, but you know what it was  _ far _ better than what she was expecting.

 

“Friends than.” He outstretched his hand for a handshake. Allura smiled as she took his hand. The handshake felt awkwardly long. Lance looked around them and remembered the forgotten forlorn papers. “We should probably pick these up.”

 

“Right.” They began to pick up their papers, piling them into notebooks, textbooks and binders. Allura spared a glance to Lance’s things. “So you're studying linguistics and astrophysics?” Lance looked up immediately and nodded his head. 

 

“Double major.” Allura blinked, stunned by the fact it was a double major. “You?” He returned the question.

 

“Business.” Lance raised an eyebrow “Are you really surprised?”

 

“Haven’t really meet someone nice from Business before.” He said jokingly.

 

“Well, than you haven't been meeting the right people.” Her reply sounded rather bemused. They finally picked up the last of the many lost items, Allura helping Lance double check he hadn't forgotten anything, and that ‘yes Lance it's in your bag. Yes Lance you're holding it in your hand’ and many other things.

 

They were finally able to exit the stairway ten minutes later and pull their way into the almost empty parking lot. They looked to one another.

 

“So-” Lance began.

 

“Do you want a lift?” Allura offered immediately. Lance looked at her shocked. “It's the least I can do for walking into you.” 

 

“Uh, sure, sure, if it’s like on the way? I can catch the bus.” He pointed to the bus stop shelter with the few late night straddlers. Allura glanced over then glance back to Lance. She energetically grabbed his hands and pulled him along.

 

“Nonsense!” For someone shorter than himself she sure as hell had a strong grip. He felt nervousness eat at him as she tugged at his arms, yeah he was going to be in pain tomorrow. They didn’t have to walk far to get to her car. Her car wasn’t anything outstanding either. It looked like any other blue car. It was small, a hatchback was what Hunk told him it was called? They put their bags in the trunk and hopped into the front seats. “So where will I be dropping you off?” Allura turned to Lance, a charming smile on her face. He fumbled on his words before what he felt like was him vomiting out his own words. Allura nodded her head, pierced her lips in a pout and Lance could swear he literally saw a lightbulb appear above her head. 

 

Without much else, they were off. After a few minutes of driving Lance turned on the radio, and well, the music that came out of it was rather surprising.

 

“Is that…Linkin Park?” He felt like he was in some sort of twilight zone. He heard Allura hum in agreement. He glanced out the window, dazed by the discovery. Okay so Allura unironically listens to Linkin Park. Okay. Okay. 

 

“Do you have any hobbies?” The question was out of the blue as Linkin Park droned on in the background. It was now the room tone of the scene. Lance gave her a glance before lifting up his eyes trying to think.

 

“I knit.” The comment was rather offhanded. She nodded her head.

 

“What kind of things do you knit?” He began to thump his leg to the beat and counter beat of the song. 

 

“Sweaters, scarves, me and Hunk made a mermaid tail blanket once - Hunk’s one of my roommates- some beanies. We run an etsy so when we're low on cash we open it up and knit out the orders.” He sounded rather proud of his accomplishments. And people said knitting would be a useless skill. Ha! When the zombie apocalypse comes, who will be warmly dressed when winter strikes? 

 

“That's impressive! If you ever-” she paused as she looked over street name signs. She checked her blind spot and switched lanes. “What was I saying? Oh right, if you ever need help with numbers, feel free to send me a memo.” They pulled into an open spot in front of a small complex. 

 

“Wait seriously?” Allura nodded her head. 

 

“Do you mind if I take your phone?” Lance raised an eyebrow to Allura’s request, but nonetheless reached into his coat pocket. She opened it up with ease and immediately took a picture. She tapped in a few things before handing the phone back off to Lance. “Send me a text if you ever need help, also please tell Pidge that I agree with her on the Halloween costume and I will try my best.” Lance looked down to his phone and back up to Allura confused. She waved him off and out of the car in a matter of seconds. 

 

Lance began his walk up the stairs to his complex and glanced back to Allura every now and then. Once he was inside the building did she finally depart for her next destination. That was confusing. He had to tell Pidge about a Halloween costume thing? Yeah something like that. He climbed further up the stairs and unlocked the door, to be greeted by only one. 

 

Lance kicked off his shoes, slid his bag over to the couch and slid down onto it, pushing the other occupant further away from the centre and more and more into the side. He reached down and pulled out one of his many reading assignments. 

 

“Dude your feet are freezing… and they smell like stinky socks.” Lance raised his eyes from his reading to make eye contact with the other person across the couch. Pidge.

 

“Allura wanted me to tell you about her supporting you for a Halloween costume? Dude I thought you gave me costume veto.” This caught Pidge’s attention. She smirked. 

 

“Don't sorry it's not for us.” Why did Lance have a terrible feeling about this. He didn't feel like asking and re immersed himself into his reading. Hunk arrived a few hours later and sat with him while he ate his supper. 

 

With Lance safely in the building, Allura drove off. She wasn't very far from Keith’s place. Actually it was rather close. She drove to one of the old parts of town, Garrison as some people liked to call it. She pulled up to an old warehouse building called ‘Auto Shack’ and honked her horn once, twice. The garage door began its slow grind up as a young man stood in greasy overalls, a wrench and a familiar grimace on his face. He also had his hair pulled back into a ponytail. There was black smudging on his face.

 

“I'm pretty sure you have a phone.” The offhanded comment was made as she pulled her car into a clear spot in the garage. She closed the door and turned her head to Keith with a glare. He raised his hands and gave her an ‘I withdraw’ look. “And on the topic of your phone. You might want to check it.” He pointed to her car where he knew she left her phone in. Allura raised an eyebrow and opened the back door to pull out her bag. Reaching in, she found the object in question and sighed.

 

“Oh dear…” there was a snort from Keith’s general direction.

 

“Message him back before he calls the army to search for you.” There was amusement in his voice as he flipped the garage door switch. It began its grinding descent downwards before shutting completely. The fluorescent lights buzzed as Keith made his way up the stairs to his flat.

 

Allura bit her lip as she dialed up Shiro. The man was such a worry wart she swore. She put the phone up to her ear and began to hear the dial up sound. After two the phone picked up.

 

“Oh my god Allura are-” Shiro’s voice came rapid fire through the receiver. 

 

“Shiro I'm fine. Everything’s fine. I just fell. Please calm down.” She reassured. She could hear Keith snicker from where he had rested his head on the upper platform’s railing. She glared his way. He stuck out his tongue in return.

 

“Are you sure? No sprained ankles?” He continued to fret

 

“Positive.” She looked around the shop, cars and car parts littering the space. She glanced up to the clock on the wall. “Are you close?”

 

“2 minutes.” Allura looked up to see Keith still resting his head where he had been earlier. She held up her fingers to gesture ‘two’ and mouthed ‘minutes’. He nodded his head and lifted himself up from his resting spot. Off he was to the showers. How he cleaned himself so quickly she will  _ never  _ know.

 

“I'll see you soon.” She heard an affirmation before the phone hung up. She walked her way over to the front door and glanced around. It was still rather bright outside, but some stores around them had lights on the inside. She glanced to the picture framed around the ‘front desk’ area. She saw the picture that hung so graciously among the others. It was larger than the rest and was comprised of two people: an old women and Keith. Keith was so young in the picture. 15 at best. So young to be a boy on the streets. He had been and the lady had taken him in. He reminded her of her grandson who had passed away years prior. She taught Keith how to repair and fix cars. Together they had brought the small shop back from the ruins. 

 

Keith had been kicked out of his house months prior to that and had taken to crashing at Shiro’s on occasion and sleeping on the streets. One harsh winter the lady had found him when he had been unable to make his way to Shiro’s or a shelter. 

 

Over the years they had gotten more workers to help and the small shop thrived, taking in the less fortunate and giving them a second chance. The shop had thus been nicknamed ‘second life’. 

 

They often talked about how Keith would continue his studies, and helped him sign up for night courses to get his high school diploma. Allura glanced up to the picture beside the large one, this one was smaller, but was a proud moment for Keith, when he had received his diploma, month just before the lady had passed away. 

 

She died almost over a year ago, leaving the shop to Keith as her ‘next of kin’. He spent some time in isolation, taking the loss the hardest, but he would continue to hold her wishes. He was saving up enough money to continue his education and keep the shop running.

 

She peered out the door once more and decided to open it up. The bell above jingled. A smile erupted when she saw her friend near with a large box in hand. She held the door for him as she shuffled his way through. He thanked her graciously but she made nothing of it. 

 

“See? Perfectly fine and able to handle myself.” Shiro sighed and placed the pizza box on the counter.

 

“I know. But you still frightened me.” Allura rolled her eyes, but despite that gave him a warm smile.

 

“I know. I'll save the scarring for Halloween.” There was a pause. “No jump scares though. Jumpscares are a cheap tactic to make weak scares stronger.” That rose a snort from Shiro, causing Allura to grin. She grabbed his right hand and took the pizza box with her other. They hurried up the stairs and were greeted to Keith curled up into a blanket and beanie bag chair. He changed from overalls and into some fuzzy alien onesie. His hair was damp, but still pulled back into a ponytail. 

 

“Guess who’s here!” Allura chimed as she placed the pizza on the counter. Shiro pulled off his jacket and placed it on the empty hooks instead of taking Keith’s initiative of placing it raggamuffin style on the chair. He removed his shoes neatly.

 

“Hey.” Keith waved to Shiro. Shiro walked over and sat himself beside Keith. He peered over to see the lineup of movies. Keith noticed this and whipped them out. Before his eyes were Shrek and Shrek 2 as well as the entire first three movies in the spy kids series. 

 

“I'm going to go freshen up. Start the movie without me, I can hear everything from the shower anyway.” Allura waved off.

 

“We can hear you too.” Chimed Keith as he rose from where he was to get the food. Keith turned his attention to Shiro. “If you're staying over for the night you can go borrow some of my clothes, but I think some of your clothes are still here from last time.” Shiro nodded, thanked him and made his way over to Keith’s room.

 

“So Shiro.”

 

“Allura why are you yelling from the shower?” Muttered Shiro as he searched through the mess that could be considered Keith’s room. He had a 50/50 chance of Keith’s room either being clean or disaster whenever he was over. Which was almost every other day. 

 

“You know how I told you I fell on someone?” Keith had been right. He had left some clothes from last time. Score 1 for a clean pair of underwear. And a shirt for that matter. 

 

“You did.”  _ I even heard your fall and thought you had gotten yourself seriously injured _ , he thought to himself.

 

“Well that person just so happened to be Lance. I feel so bad for him. Doing a double major? I hear horror stories from double majors past.” He could hear the shivers of horror in her voice. So it was a double major. 

 

“He wouldn't take one if he wasn't prepared.” A wise reply. He heard Allura ‘um hmm’ over the droning of the shower.

 

“I know, I know. Oh! He  _ knits _ . He even said he and his roommate own an etsy. I have to see it. I know Coran loves knitted goods.” Shiro pulled on the change of clothes just as Allura exited the shower, a long t-shirt covering to her knees and adorable slippers on her feet. Her hair was pulled into a bun. Shiro added that trivia to the area of his brain that was about Lance. So far he has: cheesy flirt who knits, is really gullible and dedicated.

 

They both plopped down next to Keith who had an eyebrow raised the entire time. He mouthed ‘Lance?’ 

 

“He's the newest member to the student association. A second year.” Informed Shiro.

 

“He's also roommates with Pidge.” Added in Allura. Keith nodded. Knowing he was friends with Pidge said enough about him. It was going to be hit or miss. He felt it in his gut. “Haha!” Exclaimed Allura triumphantly as she peered to her phone. All-star was distantly playing as Shrek continued to play in the background. The other two looked to her perplexed. She turned her phone to show them.

 

“I found his etsy. Oh my there are so many things Coran would love here. Oh wow they have a large selection. Oh Keith! This hat would look adorable on you!” She pulled up an image of a red beanie with cat ears. Keith pushed the phone down and passed her a slice of pizza. She pouted, but ate what was given. The rest of the evening was spent watching the movies and chatting about various things.

 

While Allura and Keith found themselves engrossed in witchy talk, Shiro decided to pull out his phone to see the shop for himself. Allura was right. They had a large variety and a lot of things he would be willing to buy if he had the money to spare.

 

He tapped on the link that led back to the seller page and saw an adorable picture of Lance and who he presumed was his friend Hunk. The picture seemed to be old, as Lance looked a bit younger than what he had seen hours prior. At the top it was written ‘on Etsy since 2013’. How long had they been doing this? They were currently 2022. Had they been doing this since they were 12? That was rather amazing.

 

“Shiro we need you to end an argument.” He dropped his eyes in resignation and tucked away his phone. He turned around only to stiffen and examine the situation. Did he. Did he even  _ want  _ to know?

 

“Nope. Not doing that.” He rolled onto his side, used the beanie bag as a pillow and went further into his sleeping bag. He smiled as he heard Allura and Keith’s cries of indignation. He snuggled himself further into the sleeping bag. Here was to some well deserved sleep. 

 

His well deserved sleep was cut off by his early rise schedule. He blinked away the fatigue. He tried lifting himself up, but felt weight on both sides of his body. Okay that explained the extra body heat. He smiled and shook his head. Keith hadn't changed since they were kids and unsurprisingly Allura was still a rather clingy person. He felt the weight of three weighted blankets. Keith’s love for weighted blankets was undeniable and he was surprised there weren't more. Shiro gently pried away their arms, the blankets and stretched. He looked to the clock on the microwave. 4:50am. He could go for an early morning run and come back for a shower later. If he decided to stay out long he  _ could  _ pick up some coffee for Allura and Keith. Well scratch coffee for Keith. He despised the smell of the drink. He’d probably want hot chocolate or something. Even so early in the morning at the tail end of summer. Shiro suddenly remembered Keith’s wise words.

 

_ GO BIG OR GO HOME SHIRO.  _

 

Considering the context of those wise words were quite ridiculous (Keith’s extravagant display at laser tag with Allura), Shiro took them fully to heart. On occasion, because if he had to be honest, even he could have a moment of ridiculousness. He was human after all. He got worn out like everyone else. Sometimes you just had to say fuck it. Keith lived by that motto well.

 

He borrowed some of ’Keith’s’ sweats and pulled up his shoes. Here was to running early in the morning.

 

Lance glared at the sun. He’d hoped glaring at it long enough would destroy its existence from the face of the galaxy. He had only gotten to bed at two last night and he was so so thankful it was a Friday because he started late on Friday. But no. The sun  _ just had to exist. _ It just had to be like ‘let me produce hydrogen and helium and combust and change it just to piss off Lance!’ Why did he have to have the room that was constantly facing the sun? Look he might be drop dead gorgeous but he didn't need the sun’s constant light to prove that. He covered a pillow with his face and fell back onto his bed. Sleep by suffocation wasn't going to work. He grimaced. He threw off the covers and made his way to the bathroom. Time to remove the face mask. He flicked on the light and scrunched his eyes, the light assaulting them. He tried to make out the time he saw reflected in the mirror.

 

“Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me.” It was. By all means. 5:20am. Oh just wonderful. Amazing. Wait that didn't make sense. He quickly realized what he had been glaring at was in fact not the sun. No it was still  _ incredibly _ dark out. No. No what he had been glaring at for the past 2 minutes had been some jackass who thought it appropriate to have a construction light blast through his window at  _ 5:20 in the fucking morning.  _

 

He angrily scrubbed his face and took small breaths. The anger was not good for his complexion. But complexion be damned in his sleep deprived state he was not taking any of this shit at 5:20am on a Friday. 

 

He opened the door of his room and carefully made his way into the kitchen area of their apartment. He could see faint light flooding in and hunched over the table in the same clothes from last night, but the only difference being a mug of coffee, was Pidge herself.

 

“Did you even move.” He sounded more dismayed than he wanted by the sluggishness in his voice from lack of sleep, but it added to the effect. She turned her head and raised her eyebrow.

 

“Is that a question or a statement?” She deadpanned. Lance frowned.

 

He moved his way into the kitchen and grabbed himself some food.

 

“Could you get the jam?” Pidge asked, but did not turn her head away from her computer.

 

“Could you?”

 

“I would,” she began a mocking reply, “but I've been cursed with tiny arms. And who’s turn was it to stock the groceries in the pantry?” She took on tone that she took on when she was sure she had won the argument.

 

“Hunk, actually.” Lance replied curtly.

 

“Oh.” Pidge shut up.

 

“Would Oh like raspberry, strawberry, pear or apricot jam?” Lance sounded far more amused than he should have been but he was sleep deprived. Someone could just say ‘egg’ and he could be on the floor in a fit of laughter.

 

“Pear please.” So small, almost like a kicked puppy. Lance hummed in affirmation and retrieved the jam.

 

There was a clatter on the table as Lance handed the jam over to Pidge. He turned over to the fridge to examine what he could do. Dare he eat leftovers as the stereotypical college student or make himself eggs and toast. He went with the leftovers. Someone had to finish them.

 

“Why are you up anyway? Don't you start at ten on Friday?” 

 

“I would be asleep, only if one of our neighbours didn't think it was a good idea to flash a construction light so early in the morning through my window.” Pidge snorted. She began to shake her hands dismissively as Lance glared. 

 

They both ate their meals in relative silence. Pidge closed her laptop and sighed. She turned her head to Lance.

 

“We’re out of eggs and milk by the way.” Her tone was far too kind. She wanted something.

 

“Let me guess, you want me to go pick some up?” 

 

“Yes please.” Right one the money.

 

“And why should I do that?” He thought this was going to be a rhetorical question. He was so sure. And Pidge came up with a reply.

 

“Because I wasn't the one who thought it was a great idea to play the egg game with Hunk and almost ruin our apartment floor attempting to balance eggs.” She deadpanned. There was a pause. “Why am I roommates with you guys again?”

 

“Because you fell for my dashing good looks and witty sense of humour and consider me an amazing friend?” Lance piped in hopefully.

 

“You're right Lance, that’s exactly why!” 

 

“Really?” He had his hopes up.

 

“No.” And he was shot down immediately. Lance’s ego deflated, but he was not phased. Or hurt. Nope not even a little bit. He was a big boy now. “If you could go pick some up at the seven eleven that’d be great.” Lance groaned as he loudly rose from his chair and marched to his room. Pidge cringed at the sound and sent a glance to Hunk’s room. 

 

“Fine I'll go get dressed.” He turned to Pidge with a raised eyebrow and followed her line of sight. “Oh don't worry about Hunk, he slept through an earthquake one time.” That did nothing to ease her worries. At all. Actually she felt herself even more concerned now. Lance waved her off, leaving Pidge to stare blankly at Hunk’s exterior wall.

 

By the time he pulled on some pants, a shirt and slapped his face a few times to wake himself up. He found Hunk sleepily making his way over to the kitchen where he was sure Pidge was. Probably having an existential crisis or something from the way she was blankly staring into space. He tapped Hunk on the shoulder when he passed him by and told him he was going to pick up some stuff at the seven-eleven per Pidge’s request. He was positive Hunk heard nothing off it in his just woken up state but waved him off anyway. 

 

Lance grabbed his bag where he had flung it on the couch and slipped on his sneakers, the familiar sensation of orthotics on his feet. He might be stuck with them for the rest of his life, but you know it really beat having an interminable list of problems involving his feet, knees and back. At least he could run again. God he remembered when he couldn't even run with them on. 

 

He turned his head back to his two roommates, double checking. Yup Pidge was still staring blankly at Hunk’s wall and Hunk had found his way to the table. Was he even awake? No, he realized. Hunk was not awake. 

 

“See you guys later?” He wasn't actually sure if he would see them by the time he got back. Nor was he sure they heard him. Well, whatever. He petted one of the other tenants cat on the way down. For some reason the cat just really liked him. He was like a cat whisperer or something. 

 

The seven-eleven was about 10 minutes away by foot, if he power walked it. Was he feeling the power walk? No, not really. 15 minute walk it was than. 

 

From when he first woke up to now, it had gotten bluer outside. Here was to some sunlight sometime soon. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and glared at the concret. Honestly? He would have prefered to sleep in this morning. The construction light had other plans it seemed. Could he? Could he take an egg and fling it ‘accidentally’ at his neighbour? He shook his head. He might be petty, but he knew better than to break the law. God his mom would of had his head… 

 

He dragged his feet on the concrete. He chanted to himself milk and eggs or Pidge will have his head. He also hummed a really catchy tune that had been stuck in his head since yesterday. May it or may it not be entirely Allura’s fault, he would not point fingers, but it was probably Allura’s fault. Most likely. He shook his head. Listening to Linkin Park unironically? She was just too good. 

 

He heard someone running up behind him, probably an early morning jogger, and moved to the left. He learned from past experience if he  _ didn't _ move the jogger would 100% run into him. It happened. It hurt. A lot. He looked up and realized, no never mind the jogger was in fact in front of him. Wow he was definitely tired. He moved back to his right to let the jogger pass for real this time. He wasn't fairly well paying attention and hadn't noticed the red light for pedestrians. He felt a tug on the hood of his jacket, pulling him away from the oncoming traffic. He blinked and turned around, about to yell the person off until he caught who the person was. 

 

“Lance are you okay?” Probably the worse time to lose your words. Lance meekly nodded his head. Inside he was screaming. No, it qualified better as shrieking. “Lance?” Lance finally felt himself catch his breath.

 

“Yeah, perfectly fine. Amazingly fine, no one more fine than me.”  _ Smooth _ . 

 

“You almost crossed the pedestrian path during incoming traffic.”  _ Not so smooth _ . 

 

“I did?” He turned his head back. Yup those were in fact moving cars. Brilliant. This is why he probably shouldn't be out as early as he was at the moment. A chant of ‘SHIT’ began to arise in the back go his mind, slowly growing to the forefront. He ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his eyes. “Thanks for uh, saving my life back there Shito.” Shiro looked to him with a blank stare. Lance raised his eyebrows. “What? Is there something on my face? Oh gosh if there’s something-”

 

“It's Shiro.” Was the quiet reply. Shiro’s face was neutral, but there was a tug at his lips, he was trying  _ incredibly _ hard not to laugh at the slip up. Lance furrowed his eyebrows and grimaced.

 

“That’s what I said.”

 

“You called me Shito.” A moment of silence for the dead.

 

“I'm so sorry. So so sorry.” He began to hush dramatically. Lance felt terrible for wanting to laugh. Oh so terrible. He must of mixed Shiro’s name and his internal chorus of ‘SHIT’ together to form… Shito. 

 

Shiro waved him off without a worry, a bit taken back by the onslaught of apologizes. “It was an accident. Really. It's fine Lance.” Lance sighed. “What exactly are you doing out at 6am on a Friday. I didn't peg you as a morning person?” Lance glared absentmindedly, remembering the construction light. 

 

“You and me both.” He muttered begrudgingly. He looked up to Shiro who seemed confused by the muttering, not actually catching it at all. “I'm errand boy today. Headed to the seven-eleven to pick up some things. You?”

 

“Morning jog.”

 

“Well you do seem like the joggey kind of person. Anyway I gotta go get the things before my roommates wonder if I'm dead.” Lance rubbed the back of his head. Shiro seemed to drop his gaze. Was he… disappointed? It was probably the fatigue. 

 

“I'll walk with you than, make sure you get back in one piece.” Shiro teased. Lance rolled his eyes. He walked forward and Shiro followed behind him. It was silent for a bit before the silence was too unnerving for Lance and decided to chatter.

 

“So what do you study?”

 

“Education, history.” 

 

“Cool cool.” Lance nodded his head. Lance stopped in his tracks. “Wait isn't that a 4 year program, aren't you like uh.” Lance had no idea what exactly he wanted to say but he was going to say it.

 

“22” Shiro supplied with a smile. 

 

“Okay what the actual fudge.” It honestly peeked Shiro’s interest that Lance censored his swears. It was actually adorable. “I thought you were like 26?”

 

“I get that a lot.” Shiro replied sympathetically. They started to walk again. “Allura said it's the white patch of hair and the scar that throw people off. She might have a point.”

 

“I think it might also be the fact you're 6 feet of chiseled muscle. Seriously you look as good as Michelangelo's David.” It took exactly 3 seconds for Lance to realize he had inadvertently flirted with Shiro. Shiro eyed him curiously, but didn't seem to make nothing of it. His saving grace.

 

In reality, Shiro was dying because he had been compared to a masterpiece and it was the nicest thing he had heard all week and honestly he really liked being complimented. He never got compliments often, and if he did it was usually the same people (Allura and Keith, and his parents, Coran on the off occasion). Others looked at him with awe, as if he was on some other level. Placing him on an insurmountable pedestal. By doing so he felt, well he felt alone. He was scared Lance was going to start to do the same as well, but he didn't. Or well didn't in the usual sense. Lance saw him as a person and for that he was grateful. 

 

“And you?” Shiro inquired, breaking the silence that had settled after the flirtatious remark.

 

“And you what?” Lance asked absently. He rubbed his eyes and glanced around himself. The seven eleven wasn't far now. It should be coming into sight some time soon. 

 

“What are you studying?”

 

“Oh.  _ Oh _ . Oh yeah I'm doing a double major, linguistics and astrophysics.” Right right, Lance had introduced himself as astrophysicist and linguist extraordinaire. That made a lot more sense now that he understood context. 

 

“Is it alright to ask, why a double major?” Lance shrugged his shoulders.

 

“A bet.”’

 

Shiro stopped in his tracks. He couldn't be serious. Lance spun and the balls of his heels and raised an eyebrow. He shoved his hands into his pockets. He was trying to figure out what exactly was the matter.

 

“A  _ bet _ ?” Lance shrugged his shoulders and waited for Shiro to walk up beside him. They continued the slow pace as Lance stared absentmindedly to the sky, he seemed caught up in a recollection of the past. He turned his eyes to Shiro.

 

“Yeah, a bet. The guy questioned my capabilities. He said I couldn't do it. Called me stupid. I had to prove him wrong. I have been currently running off of spite for two years now. Despite popular belief, it’s an amazing motivator.” Shiro bit his lips, knowing better than to let his disappointed remarks out. Lance genuinely looked happy. He wasn't about to be  _ that _ person. 

 

“I'm glad it's been working for you than.” Shiro patted Lance on the shoulder. Lance looked to the hand, surprised by the gesture. He looked up to Shiro than back to the offending hand.

 

“Uh. Thanks.” The seven eleven was right before them now. After a few minutes of awkward staring, Lance pushed the doors open, Shiro following right behind him.

 

“And you?” Lance’s voice was abnormally hushed, so hushed Shiro had to strain his ear to hear it. 

 

“Huh?”

 

“You said your studying in education, history right? Why?” It wasn’t condescending, Lance sounded genuinely curious as he beelined his way to the frozen area where he could find the milk and eggs. Shiro gave it some thought. It wasn’t really a question he had been expecting, but probably should have. He’d have to be curt and to the point, he wasn’t particularly fond about discussing his reasons and it seemed impolite to turn Lance down after he had divulged his reasoning. 

 

“I… want to be able to give back what so many have given to me. Where I was failed in the past, where my friends have been failed in the past, I want to help improve.” The heartfelt declaration was meet with awed silence. Lance’s hand hovered over the milk carton, his mouth slightly agape. 

 

“That’s…deep.” Was all he really had to say. Noticing Shiro’s expression shift, he waved his hand back and for. “I mean, good kind of deep. Like. That's really cool you wanna help people and give back, you know? That's really good” the words hurried out almost slurring one atop of the other. Lance sighed. “What I mean is, that's really cool of you.” Shiro blinked, then smiled.

 

“Thank you.” Lance’s smile in return was small, but incredibly genuine. He pulled his hand back and started to make his way over to the eggs. Shiro looked to the slowly closing door of the milk freezer and grabbed what Lance’s hand had been hovering over. He caught up with Lance quickly, who laid a finger on his chin and scrutinized the eggs.

 

“Is it just me or…” he mumbled to himself.

 

“You forgot this.” Lance blinked and stared at the carton of milk. He looked up to meet Shiro’s eyes and Lance’s eyes twinkled with joy and relief.

 

“I knew I forgot something…” he whispered to himself. “You're a lifesaver, honestly. First the crosswalk and now this.” He grabbed the milk and turned back to grab the eggs. He needed more than his hands could carry and Shiro decided to offer up helping in carrying. 

 

Lance declined, but Shiro insisted and in the end Lance lost the battle of courtesy. Or well courtesy disguised in brashness. 

 

They made their way over to the cash, a tired clerk eyeing the items with impending regret. As the checkout began, Lance turned to Shiro.

 

“Thanks, like I can't say this enough today but like. Honestly thanks.” He continued on thanking him, unsure if the chant would ever end. Shiro took it as nothing, waving him off with a coy expression.

 

“What are friends for?” Lance stared at Shiro intently. There was a moment of silence between them filled only by the beeping of the scanned items.

 

“So…we're friends?” Lance’s voice was reserved and hopeful. Shiro nodded his head.

 

“Sure, I don't see why not?” A grin spread across Lance’s face, overexcited about someone he’d only known for a few days calling him his friend. Usually it took so much longer than that and not immediately on the spot. He fidgeted with his fingers, trying to spin something nonexistent on his hand. It was rather reminiscent of Keith and his chewable necklace.

 

The clerk coughed to grab their attention and taking the bags, they filed out of the store. The walk remained uneventful, Lance one way chatting with Shiro as he in return listened and nodded or replied when he needed to do so. He found himself distracted in conversation.

 

Lance thought it would be nice to talk about hobbies or things he liked. For one, knitting was brought up and how his grandma had taught him how to knit. His grandma convinced him to learn how to knit because if he knew how to, he would be the only one with clean and warm clothes in a zombie apocalypse.

 

Shiro could see how that would work. 

 

Lance stopped suddenly and tapped the heel of his foot against the pavement, grimacing as if to readjust something. Lance looked up and caught Shiro’s curious and questioning looks. Lance’s lips formed an ‘o’ suddenly.

 

“I wear orthotics, sometimes they move when I walk.” Shiro nodded, that made sense. They continued to walk back to Lance’s shared flat. He babbled on about how because of his knees he wasn't ‘allowed’ to do certain things but that had never really stopped him. Until it literally stopped him and he started having trouble walking. It was that day he began to wear them religiously. He moved from soccer to swimming, which he ended up preferring much more. Despite difficulties, he still continued dance, much to his mother’s chagrin. 

 

“What about you? Any hobbies?” Lance readjusted the bags of milk. Shiro raised an eyebrow in thought.

 

“I sometimes write poetry in my spare time.” 

 

“ _ Romantic _ .” Lance cooed jokingly. “Jokes aside, that's pretty neat, what kind of poetry? Slam, free verse, haiku, Alexandrin, Rondo, sonnet, limerick?” He named off styles as if he knew them off the back of his hand.

 

“I was first introduced to limericks and haikus, but I mostly do slam and free verse.” Lance nodded. 

 

“I also really like history,” Shiro muttered quietly to himself. Lance turned his head, hearing the voice. “Art history, mainstream history, technological history, history of music, history of conspiracy theories. There's something about history that I'm drawn to.” Shiro shook his head. He rubbed his hair and grinned sheepishly. “Sorry that must of sounded dumb.”

 

“No, no. You like history and that’s cool. Do you have any history facts you wanna share? Kind of interested in those conspiracy theory ones if I had to be honest with you.” Taken by surprise by the interest in his own interest, Shiro nodded his head and pondered about what he could say. There was a lot to talk about.

 

“Alright, is there anything specific? There are a lot of things out there. Some true, some partially true, and some false.” Lance pouted as he thought it over. They had stopped again. It was brighter outside than by the time they had first met. Maybe around 6:20? Possibly later? He couldn't really check his phone. 

 

“Lay on the truth.” Lance finally declared. He seemed content with that. They began to walk again, the complex where Lance lived finally coming into view. There were surprisingly a number of true conspiracy theories, or debatably true depending on who one was arguing with. Honestly he had to admit his interest in historical conspiracy theories only happened because Keith happened to have a special interest in them. 

 

“The ford pinto’s rather interesting, as is the Dreyfus affair, but closer to home is the Watergate Scandal which is both historical and a conspiracy theory.” 

 

“And what is the Watergate Scandal?” Lance drew a blank. Never heard of it. Or maybe he did but forgot it. 

 

“This will be a bit of a watered -” there was a groan from Lance, Shiro sent him an annoyed look. Lance waved his hand telling him to continue with an apologetic smile on his face. “A watered down version of it. The watergate scandal was from the 1970s under the Nixion administration. It was discovered Nixion’s administration was performing often illegal activities against his oppositions. The term ‘Watergate’ comes from the Watergate Building where Nixion’s administration wiretapped the Democratic Party. Watergate ended up becoming a catch all term for the Nixion administration’s illegal activities. It was a conspiracy seeing as when the files were leaked, the administration attempted to cover it up.”

 

“Holy…” Lance left his words hanging. He seemed shocked, not surprised, but still, shocked. 

 

“It's historically interesting and important in understanding what came after and the rise of conspiracism in the United States, though, personally, I still prefer the Dreyfus affair.” They stopped at the stairs of Lance’s apartment building.

 

“And what exactly is the Dreyfus affair?” Asked Lance as he grabbed the bags of eggs from Shiro. 

 

“12 years of hell France would prefer to forget.” Lance snorted. He raised an eyebrow as his mouth grew in awe. 

 

“You’re serious?”

 

“No I'm Shiro.” Lance immediately sent him a glare. “I kid. But in all seriousness the Dreyfus affair is quicker to read than to explain. If you're still interested I could send you a message later?” Shiro offered up.

 

“Yeah, absolutely. Pidge keeps talking about conspiracy theories but she never gives me the dets. I'm just constantly left confused.” He sighed as he looked up to where the window to their apartment was. He looked down suddenly, “Pidge is one of my roommates by the way.” 

 

Shiro was somewhat taken by surprise but didn't show it. Had Pidge never talked about him to Lance? Or was it brief and Lance merely didn't remember it or register it. The latter seemed more likely. Shiro smiled sympathetically.

 

“So I can't reach my phone right now, as you can probably tell,” Lance lifted up the bags in his hands, “and I'm way too tired to remember my own phone number at the moment honestly. How about I just like, tell you my Skype or kik name? Do you even use kik?” The last part sounded like more of a question to himself than to Shiro.

 

“Yes I do have kik. It's what we use at the student association to keep in touch with the other members. Sorry we forgot to ask you since you left so quickly.” There was also a bit of guilt piled in there considering Shiro had been the one to cut Allura and Lance off before she could ask and had presumably forgotten to ask again considering she was tired after her class. 

 

“Oh, yeah sure add me. Kik name is lanceypants, with a y at the end of Lance.” Shiro noted that to memory.

 

“I'll make sure to add you.” Shiro nodded his head to Lance. There was an awkward silence that settled. They weren’t sure who should leave first out of politeness. Lance looked to the door and back to Shiro, not sure exactly how this dilemma would be solved. Finally it seemed like Shiro caved. It was probably because he had an 8 o’clock class and really needed to head back to Keith’s flat, or else feel the wrath of Allura. Which reminded him;  _ her coffee _ . “I’ll see you later?” he waved off, leaving the goodbye open ended. 

 

“Yeah, yeah sure. See you.” Lance called out distractedly as he watched Shiro leave, disappointment in his gaze. He felt himself hunch over, his eyes glancing down to his feet. He raised his eyes when he felt something rub against his left leg. It was a little kitten, but it wasn’t one of the tenants. He pouted, confused by the little thing. He couldn’t tell what breed it was. Resigned, he sat himself at the top of the stairs, letting the cat pet into him. “I hate seeing him leave, but I love watching him go.” Lance tilted his head to see Shiro’s vague figure in the distance, picking up his morning jog. Lance dropped his head and held it in his hands. 

 

The cat meowed. Lance raised his head ever so slightly and gave the cat a half hearted smile. “Sorry Kitty, nothin for ya.” Lance stretched out his arms and back before standing up, pulling out his keys and picking up the bags. With chance, he pushed the door open and made his way up to the shared housing. The stairs grinded with each step. The air was stagnant, but he expected nothing less of an old apartment building he got a surprisingly good deal on. Jerk neighbours included.

 

Arriving at the door, he attempted to push it open, but learned it was locked. Meaning Pidge and Hunk had already left. Meaning it was closer to 7 than he had first thought. He rolled his eyes up in frustration. He had taken longer than he had wanted, but talking to Shiro had been nice. In fact it had been really  _ really  _ nice. He could still hear his heart pounding. He found the key and pushed it into the clock. With a loud sound, the door unlocked and creaked open.

 

As he had suspected, no one in sight. He picked up the bags, and laid them on the table. He returned to close the door and kick off his shoes. He still had a while before he needed to catch his bus. He placed what needed to be in the fridge before it spoiled and collapsed onto the couch. Without even realizing it, he had fallen asleep to the thoughts of dark eyes and a voice so low it was a soothing lullaby to his ears.

 

Shiro had to admit, despite some awkwardness, the conversation had gone pretty well. He continued his jog back to the garage from Lance’s. They were surprisingly close to one another. A good distance walk, but still. It was doable on foot. One thing that had caught his attention when he had left though was the far away look on Lance’s face. He wasn't sure why he had had that look on his face, but Shiro was absolutely sure it was a face that pulled at his heartstrings. Was he okay? Was that too intrusive to ask just yet? Lance didn't seem like the person who kept much to himself so he probably wouldn't mind if he got  _ slightly _ concerned. Maybe he should wait. He shook his head. He should follow today’s schedule and get today over before dealing with anything else. 

 

Which meant: grab Allura’s coffee, for everyone’s sake.

 

He walked into the coffee shop that had just opened its doors minutes prior and the barista gave one look to him and already seemed to know what he would ask for. 

 

“The usual?” They called out, tired, but amused by the frequency of visits. Allura was probably their main source of income. She was a regular. 

 

“And a medium hot chocolate.” The barista nodded their head and moved onto the orders. Shiro stepped to the side to help clear up for the next potential person to walk through. In the meantime he pulled out his phone and opened up kik. The group chat was, as usual, flooded with none related school association things and Shay desperately trying to make it school associated. Shiro sighed. Everything was normal. He decided to search for lanceypants and easily found him. All he had to do now was add him to the group convo and voila. He was in. 

 

He also decided to start his Dreyfus affair explanation. First he'd have to refresh his memory to make sure he was getting things factually correct. When he was certain he began to type. 

 

“The Dreyfus affair is a conspiracy that wrongfully imprisoned Albert Dreyfus and all those who attempted to prove the man’s innocence. It divided the country of France and lasted for 12 years. Unsurprisingly for this time period of 1894, the entire affair was rooted in anti-semitism. Dreyfus was Jewish and had family in German occupied Alsace, and to the french military higher ups, the perfect scapegoat for military information that had been sold to the Germans. Dreyfus was imprisoned on Devil’s island with unsubstantiated evidence. This continued as people tried to rally for Dreyfus’ innocence. All those who attempted to prove Dreyfus’ innocence too were imprisoned.” His name was called and he put his phone away. He could continue it another time. He picked up the drinks and walked the rest of the way back to the garage. 

 

By the time he got back to the garage, it was close to seven. He had stayed out longer than originally planned. The garage opened around 8, but some of the employes had already arrived to set themselves up. They waved to Shiro and called out to him, happiness on their tongue. Shiro and Allura came over frequently enough they became ‘honorary’ employees. Not to mention times they did in fact help when some of the mechanics had to little amount hands to do things.

 

Shifting the tray of drinks over to his left hand, he waved to them. It was also thanks to them that when his prosthetic had an emergency while they were here they could fix it up. If it was a solely mechanical problem, since some of them weren't too keen on playing around with the bio aspect of the prosthetic. Understandable.

 

If he had to be frank, he was always curious by what they did and on occasion he could be found leaning over their shoulders, just watching. He loved trying to understand how things worked. At first it was annoying to them, but after a while they got used to it and some of them even found it endearing. Others even took time to show Shiro how things worked just in case there were no mechanics closeby and a car broke down. Or even to help auto-repairs and maintenance of his arm.

 

He made his way up the winding stairs and opened up the door to hear the sound of sizzling; someone was up and cooking. Taking off his shoes, he noted Allura still passed out on the floor, buried beneath the weighted blankets. Meaning the one cooking was Keith. 

 

Shiro placed the drinks down on the counter and sat himself on one of the high chairs. He found himself slumped over the counter, fatigue nipping at him. Keith raised an eyebrow.

 

“Hey” brief greeting. Keith reached for some clean plates drying in the racks to the side of the sink. Shiro gave a hoarse hey in response. A too tired hey for his own liking. “If you're too tired you can crash here for today. Your mental health should come first.” Keith scrapped the eggs off of the pans and served them with some toast. He grabbed something in paper towel and placed it on the plate. The smell of bacon filled the air.

 

“Special occasion?” Shiro asked with a raised eyebrow as the plate was served in front of him.

 

“Treat yourself Tuesday.” Keith deadpanned as he sat himself down across from Shiro. He eyed the 3 drinks to the side. 

 

“It's Friday.” Shiro’s response was flat, as if the fact it was Friday should have been obvious.

 

“Your point?” Keith munched on some bacon as he reached for the drink that he knew was his.

 

“I hear talking and I smell food.” Both Keith and Shiro turned their heads to the slowly rising figure. Hair: a mess. Clothes: disheveled. Allura: woke up like that. It, funnily enough, looked like something out of some sort of fashion magazine. They wouldn't be surprised if she actually was a model at some point. 

 

“Morning Allura.” Shiro greeted cheerily, an endearing tone in his voice.

 

“Morning.” Keith grunted.

 

“And a cheery morning to you too.” She snarked, Keith rolled his eyes, but continued eating. Allura untangled herself from the blankets and stretched. Keith rose from his seat, Allura taking it in the next moment. Keith placed his dishes in the sink and turned to Allura.

 

“Do you want eggs or?” He left the question hanging.

 

“If that's not too much of a hassle, than yes please.” She smiled. She swivelled in her chair and faced Shiro. Seeing his face, she grimaced for a brief second, before putting the smile back on. Oh lovely, he looked like death. “And how was your morning?” She clasped her hands together, placing them on the table, it was very reminiscent of a businesswoman. Which she was. 

 

“I went for a jog.” It was pretty easy to summarize.

 

“I have a feeling there's far more to the jog than you're letting on.” Wow, he forgot how scarily pinpoint Allura was. Shiro tried looking away, but her gaze was piercing. She knew there was more to the jog.

 

“It was a nice quiet jog?” His voice obviously gave him away, cracking with uncertainty.

 

“Liar.” Harsh, her tone cutting it down for what it was. Avoidance of the subject.

 

“I might have…” he began, testing his waters, “met Lance…” her eyes widened, a jolt of glee overran her, “and saved him from an untimely death.” Her expression faltered.

 

“Oh my.” Was all she had to say. Shiro rubbed the back of his neck, rather uncertain about the whole ordeal.

 

“I helped him pick up some groceries and walked him back to his apartment.” 

 

“That's very chivalrous of you.” Allura smiled. “A true knight in shining armour.” She teased. Shiro pouted and rolled his eyes. She tapped his shoulder lightly in a playful manner, but lost interest as a plate was served in front of her. her eyes brightened as she dug in. It wasn't traditional food she normally ate, but whatever was served to her was wonders to her stomach.

 

“So… this Lance?” Keith was still out of the loop and if Keith hated one thing, which he didn't, he hated many things, it was being out of the loop. May it be a joke that just wasn't his sense of humour so went straight over his head to many other things.

 

Shiro sipped on his coffee and before he could answer, Allura made a large ‘hmmm’ sound, showing she was quickly chewing her food to answer his question.

 

“Second year, lanky brunet, olive skin, blue eyes. Aura screams fuckboy, surprisingly nice person. Surprisingly.” She sounded rather astounded, like she hadn't really been expecting such a thing. Shiro easily could understand that. 

 

He'd seen Lance in the halls before, or sitting in the student lounge area, or even in the library. He had to admit, there had been an aura around him that screamed overly obnoxious self-confidence. He was still overly self-confident, but it had a charm. 

 

There was no flash of recognition in Keith’s eyes, not like they had expected one, why would he?

 

“I’ll be taking a shower.” Shiro pushed away from the table with a sigh. He picked up his plate and placed it in the sink. Keith laid a hand on his shoulder and grabbed his attention. 

 

“Towels are underneath the sink.” With that, the older man nodded his head and gave one last smile to Allura, who drank her coffee and ate her food like a lifeline, which by all means it absolutely was.  

 

The shower was nothing extraordinary by all means. It was a small bathroom, offset white, beige almost. Faulty lights flickered into existence mimicking flashes of lightning. It almost felt like a horror movie, except for the glow in the dark stars everywhere. The room wasn't too cramped. He thanked the heavens for that, or else his claustrophobia could have been triggered. Granted he had felt panicked the first time, but with enough usage, he felt calm. 

 

He pulled open the cabinets underneath the sink. Low and behold more space themed paraphernalia. He smiled, he was glad Keith was able to indulge himself in his special interests and let it shine. He grabbed the bounce scented towels and laid them out for immediate pat down after he came out of the shower. 

 

He grabbed some soap he had left there last time, a rather basic bar of soap. Bland and dull, scratchy against the skin and left your skin feeling tight, according to Keith. Which honestly Shiro couldn't  _ deny _ . Because, by all means, it was true. And it was shitty soap. But he wasn't using Keith’s and it's not like it mattered much if he used it every other day. 

 

He stepped into the shower and turned the temp to lukewarm. Searing hot metal was honestly not something favourable. Neither was he really willing to remove his prosthetic currently. It was a good thing it was designed to be waterproof. He heard the distant chatter from the kitchen, but drowned it out.

 

All they were now were a backdrop of joyful cries and loud voices in an underwater myriad of drowning. He breathed in deeply and exhaled. He repeated this action five more times as he let the water hit him. He wasn't sure how long he sometimes sat in the shower. Just sat there staring into the void, controlling his breathing, wondering if the next day would be his last,

Wondering if the only warmth left for him was the sensation of warm water on his head. He felt his eyes grow heavy and the days becoming harder to south through.

 

It was still the beginning of term. 

 

May depression be his coda.

 

He turned off the shower head and wrapped himself in not one, but two towels. Like Keith said, treat yourself Tuesday. Even though it's Friday. He felt soft. He kind of just wanted to sit there in the towels for the rest of the day, air drying his hair and wrapped up in some warm clothing, relaxing and enjoying himself.

 

His good mood was broken when he finally heard the incessant vibrations of his phone. He grimaced and glared.

 

Peace tranquility no more, all’s left is the siren’s call!

 

He dried off his hands and swiped through the notifications. For one, Shay was destroying the chat, as was the natural order of the student association. She had finally gone on a long tirade of the disrespect, tom-foolishness and lack of order the chat had previously been in. Only for Rolo to find it appropriate to post a picture of a cat. Shiro stopped there. The subsequent drag that followed was too brutal in all of the 3 years he had been part of this group chat. People came and went, but team drags were eternal. Shay was not taking any shit today.

 

Another notification popped up. It wasn’t a kik message, but this time a text message. The name being ‘oh shit that boi’ could only mean it was Pidge who was texting him. 

 

**Oh shit that boi**

_ Is it just me or does the student association seem like a living hell currently _

_ Shay didn’t look too happy when I passed her in the hall what the fuck happened _

 

Shiro sighed.

_ Rolo happened. _

 

Immediate response, she must not have gone to class just yet. He looked to the time above his phone. It was currently 7:30. Meaning she must have gone to the library.

 

_ My friend Hunk is on reconnaissance right now. He’s telling me the dets of the calamity. Shiro… it’s wild.  _

_ Oh no. _

_ Oh yes _

_ SO APPARENTLY SOMEONE DECIDED TO LEAVE AN ENTIRE GRANOLA BAR UNDERNEATH THE COUCH IN THE ROOM. APPARENTLY SHAY CAME IN THIS MORNING FIRST AND WAS COMPLETELY DISGUSTED BY THE MESS SHE HAD FOUND. SHE WAS SURPRISED THERE WEREN’T EVEN ANY MICE.  _

 

Shiro felt something inside of him die.

 

_ Oh god. _

_ So Rolo was the one who put the granola beneath the couch? Hunk’s talking to Shay right now and she’d love to hear the asshole who did it. _

_ No Rolo was the one who caused trouble in the group chat. Please do not bandwagon his premature death. _

_ Aight.  _

_ See u later space nerd.  _

 

Shiro rested his head in his arm. It was going to be a rather long day.

 

Lance found himself in the library, far far away from the student association. He had gotten a text from Hunk telling him to avoid it at all cost, dare he risk his life. He was going to take that up, from the onslaught he saw in the group chat. He was going to message Shiro about it, but there was a problem. He hated messaging people first. So here he sat, his phone sprawled out in front of him as he laid over his books. He had decided to leave for school early. It wouldn’t make a difference, flat or school. Both were eerily quiet, but at least in the library he was alone with others. It was the fact that knowing there were other people around him that made him feel better. Also the white noise was far better here than at home.

 

He flunked his head onto the table. Words he couldn’t even concentrate on reading, murder him now.  He heard the chair in front of him pull out and raised his head pitifully.

 

“Yikes. Are uh, you okay?” It was Hunk. He placed his bag delicately on the table and pulled out a thick volume. Physics. L o v e l y. Lance groaned as he slammed his head back into his book once more. “I'll take that as a no.” Hunk sighed. He pushed away his physics work and clasped his hands together. He leaned in, staring at Lance and only Lance. “Tell Mama Hunk what’s wrong.” Lance looked up once more, eyeing him with incredulity, but resigned himself with a deep breath of air.

 

“So I ran into Shiro this morning…” Lance drawled on, looking to the side, his eyes distant as if remembering the event. 

 

“Oh, nice. And how’d that go.” Hunk inquired.

 

“I almost died…” Lance mumbled. Hunk furrowed his eyebrows at a loss, almost disappointed by the answer.

 

“Jeez, Lance. I mean it couldn't have been  _ that  _ bad.” He tried to rationalize.

 

“No, Hunk. I literally almost died.” He put emphasis on his words, meaning the literal and not the metaphorical expression, hoping his intonation for his point across. 

 

Hunk blinked while processing the information. In the next instance, he reached over the table to wrap Lance into a bone crushing hug. At late 10 in the morning, sun shining bright, all eyes were on them. 

 

“Oh my god, oh my god are you okay? Why didn't you text me? That's like super super serious. You aren't hurt or anything? No cuts? Bruises? Broken bones? Concussion? What if it's internal bleeding?” By this point, he was babbling, tears welling up in his eyes. “Has your stomach been in pain? Has-” before he could even continue blabbering on about the medical knowledge he knows, but will never put into practice because of his debilitating fear of blood/gore, Lance heaved his first words.

 

“I'm fine.” He gritted through his teeth, “even better if I could breathe.” He choked. Hunk let him go immediately, rather bashful about the display. Lance began breathing rapidly, catching his breath.

 

“Sorry.” Hunk whispered apologetically. Lance waved him off, making nothing of it. They both sat themselves down again, silence settling between them.

 

“So uh… what's your next class?” Lance pulled out his phone and pulled up his schedule. So glad he had taken a picture of it and put it as his phone wallpaper. It sucked he couldn't have a cool phone wall paper but bear trying to memorize his schedule.

 

“Literature in the ancient world. Basically not Latin Latin class, with the occasional Chinese, Ancient Greek, and other various civilizations or whatever.” He waved his hand off nonchalantly. Hunk nodded his head. “You?”

 

“Gym.”

 

“What did you even take this year as your gym class anyway? You had some like, really out there options.” Lance asked with an amused tone, recalling the gym course options for the semester. He vaguely remembered clown juggling?

 

“Weight lifting.”

 

“Oh course.” Lance sighed. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this au was supposed to be a mordern au/cat cafe type thing.  
> later on shiro and lance meet at a bar, and i was going to end up calling out more fandom bullshit as you can probably tell. one of them being really racist tropes shippers use and the constant heteronormativity we often see in the fandom (as well as feminization, which isn't bad, unless you pair it up with heteronormativity.)
> 
> more shenanigans inssue, and yes the cat is important!! it's the reason they confess to one another in the end cause the cat kept interruipting them. They adopt it and name it Voltron, and it becomes the cafe's mascot. Pidge, Keith, Allura, Hunk and to an extent Coran, help out with the cafe, Pidge becomes a barista and works there as a part time. Keith ends up working full time bc he loses ownership of the garage from the old lady's actually kids who want to tear it down. Keith's agreement was that all of the employees are able to find a stable place to work before that happens. He works there and stays there since the cafe is a two story building and shiro and lance live on the top floor. keith crashes there. keith's saving up his money to get a degree for being a mechanic and open up another garage. 
> 
> cat cafe shenigans are amazing cause u have halloween events as well as just regular events. Halloween is Pidge's domain. She rules and controls. Also there's a running gag between all of them and the regualrs about shiro and lance bc they are disgustingly domestic and it's really cringe worthy to the point lance calls shiro "Sheereo" and, after a while, shiro calls lance "Nyance". Pidge has been betrayed by her friends. At least she has hunk, keith and allura. 
> 
> Hunk has a jenga day, and there's a bet of who can beat him at jenga, but thing is. do u know how hard it is to beat an engineer at jenga. 
> 
> Keith has Conspiracy Friday, where all day they play videos or podcasts about conspiracy theories, but only the good one's. and sometimes the ridiculous one's to analyse and call them out on their either racist/anti-semetic bullshit. It's a pretty funny day.
> 
> Pidge is terrifying. One time she had all the monitor's changed to that saw guy;s face and on halloween everyone walked into the shop to see giant saw guy's face with a swively chair and pidge spining around, petting voltron and saying "surprise bitch, thought you'd seen the last of me?" least to say pidge is to be feared.
> 
> it grows over time where shiro and lance are older and shiro becomes a teacher at a local high school and i wanted to build on their relationship and trust but also have it be funny at the same time?? and i feel so much for this fic and feel terrible about not continuing it. but i know i will not continue it. If i do, than look out world. 
> 
> sorry if i didn't explain how shiro lost his arm, he lost it in a plane crash with matt and sam holt. he ended up dropping out of high school for a bit for rehabilitation + helping his family. he had skipped a few grades, so socially it didn't make much of a difference for him. coran was probably his physio-therapist. 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> final notes: I was going to play on Pidge having dyslexia, bc i personally see her as having dyslexia. Actually the entire cast is ND in this fic. Keith having autism and would have been more explicit later on (i talked a lot with friends about this, who were complaing about how keith was infantilize by the fandom who hc him as autistic, and i have to agree it's pretty gross that people treat him like a five yo when they hc him as autistic)
> 
> Hunk would of been coping with anxiety (potentially ocd even)
> 
> Lance, as stated, has ADHD, but also copes with depression
> 
> Shiro obviously has PTSD and deals with depression as well. i was going write more about it, and show a supportive relationship with the both of them, both taking care of each other mutually.
> 
> I wasn't quite sure about Allura and Coran, but potentially depression as well.
> 
> Also, the cast is queer. Both Pidge and Lance were trans (dfab nb masculine for lance and trans girl for pidge, which is how they know each other in the first place cause lgbt club and how they became roomates)
> 
> lance was bi and pidge was on the ace and aro spectrum
> 
> keith was cis gay ace
> 
> allura was demigirl lesbian
> 
> coran was nb gay
> 
> shiro was, well wasn't sure gender wise, but was demisexual homoromantic
> 
> hunk was ???? pan gray-ace


End file.
